Outdoor electronic cabinets have become popular in recent years. They can protect a wide range of electronic equipment including radios, multicarrier power amplifiers (MCPA), power supplies, batteries, and wireless cell site backhaul equipment. These cabinets can protect base station equipment from environmental conditions while minimizing operating expenses and energy consumption.
Typically, electronics cabinets include one or two doors mounted to the front of the cabinet to provide access to components positioned within the front portion of the cabinet.
Unfortunately, electronics cabinets are often targets for theft and vandalism, with batteries being a particularly attractive commodity. As such, locking systems that prevent unwanted access to an interior of an electronics cabinet are desirable.